


The Shortest Ever Hunger Games

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Crack, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death notes make the hunger games a lot easier...<br/>(transferred from fan fiction.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shortest Ever Hunger Games

"And the contestants are entering the arena…" announced Seneca, watching the tributes rise up from the ground. Several were poised and ready to sprint to the cornucopia, waiting to grab the weapons for their survival. Most of them looked scared; the careers had their usual air of arrogance and sadism, eager to jump into the fray and start killing, and there was one tribute that seemed to be unusually calm. He had his arms crossed, and a self-assured smirk on his face, as if he knew that he had already won. He's going to either be one of the last, or one of the first to die, thought Seneca, stroking his beard. The horn to signal the start of the games went off, and they all jumped off their podiums. The boy was the only one still standing there. Instead, he seemed to be counting down. To what exactly, they had no clue.

Then, all of the tributes fell to the ground in perfect synchronization. The sound of twenty three cannons going off at simultaneously was nearly deafening.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a victor! I think…" said Seneca. What the hell had just happened? Had he somehow killed them already? "I present to you, the winner of what has been the shortest Hunger Games ever, Light Yagami!"

The victor was released from the arena to be congratulated by an amazed – albeit tremendously confused - crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> So...I'm not really sure why I wrote that. Just a little bit of stupidity, really.


End file.
